The detective and the criminal (A Naoto x Adachi FanFic)
by detcabbage
Summary: After his breakout from prison, Adachi thinks he can restart his life a clean slate, until a certain detective finds him of all people. However, their encounter takes a dramatic change, and their lives change forever.
1. Chapter 1

/This is just a trial experiment of one of my fanfictions in progress. AdachixNaoto. If it's considered good, I'll keep adding chapters, so please give me some feedback. The first two chapters is how they end up confronting each other.

-Chapter 1-

It was a quiet day in Inaba. The birds were chirping, the water could be heard hitting the rocks by the Food Plain...it almost seemed peaceful. However, a certain person strolling down the Food Plain disturbed the peace as he passed. He was an acceptably young man, around his mid-twenties. He had shaggy black hair and dark brown eyes. He had a smile that could send chills down your spine depending on his mood.

Tohru Adachi was more than happy, and for a good reason….He had just broken out of prison. It's amazing, he thought to himself, how easy it was to start an indoor riot. Those guards were such dumbasses, that they didn't even protect much outside the cafeteria. All he had to do was slip in and go through the tube….He didn't realize he could make exits though. "Just another bonus for me.." He told himself with a chuckle.

For some reason, after his escape, he thought of no other place to go to but good ol' Inaba. What could he say? It was his home for a while, and he didn't wanna go anywhere else. Luckily, with a simple disguise of a tan jacket and some shades, no one actually noticed it was him. He even managed to get a little apartment to crash in by Konishi liquors. He knew it wouldn't last long, with the police hot on his tail, but it was worth it….He wanted to come back to it all.

He stood at the riverbank and watched the waves. He envied the fish that swam around in the water. They didn't have to care about jobs and school, taxes and bills, wives and friends...just the urge to survive. He remembered back when he almost had his chance to live like that...before those brats ruined all his fun. He was actually close to getting away if it wasn't for…

"...Adachi-san…"

Speak of the devil…


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

After Adachi had been thrown into prison, and the murders were over, the Town of Inaba was back to it's peaceful self. Granted the investigation team still had the incidents regarding Marie and Izanami, the town became quiet soon afterwards. And as time went by, things changed for the investigation team. Especially after their brave leader left town to go home.

In truth, after the incidents, only five of the previous eight actually stayed social. Teddie remained at Yosuke's house, and they both still worked at Junes part-time. Chie and Yukiko started to hang out with Kanji more often, and he started to teach them how to knit. Rise left for show business, but she tried her best to keep in contact with everyone.

Things were great for everyone...except for one detective prince.

After her senpai had left to return home, Naoto decided that it would be best to leave Inaba. she was still a detective, and she had no reason to stay in that town anymore. She traveled all over the world, solving one puzzle after another and broadening her reputation. Though that would be wonderful for anyone else, she could only think of how much she missed her old crush...and how he helped her accept her womanhood.

But soon her heart was shattered after she recieved unfortunate news from Yukiko...Yu was dating Rise now. He loved her "more than anyone he has ever dated"...Naoto didn't want to believe what was being told to her..but she had to face it. She was no longer in his heart. While hiding her emotions from herself by burying her attention to her cases, she had developed a slight depression, becoming less sociable and responding to her friends less and less.

Then she discovered it. A case file that was all over the media. Apparently the Tokyo Detention House had a full scale riot indoors, starting in the cafeteria. No prisoners escaped, except for one, who escaped by mysterious causes. Normally, she would ignore such menial cases, until she heard the name of the culprit.

Tohru Adachi

She froze in place as she heard his name. How? How did he escape? even if he had tried to escape via a TV, there was no exit in that world. Unless….he had discovered new powers. This was bad, she thought to herself. She sat down and tried to find out where he could have gone. She checked all areas near the Correctional Facility, calling any and all hotels, motels, apartments, and shelters he could've ran to, but had no luck.

Then she realized. There was only one other place he would go…

She came to Inaba in secret, not wanting to worry the others at the moment. If they knew that Adachi was in Inaba, IF he was in Inaba, it would only complicate matters. She had conversed with some of the local residents and she had discovered that Adachi had rented a place by Konishi liquors. Her fears have now been proven...Adachi was here.

Naoto walked down the Food Plain, thinking to herself of spots where he could possibly be. He had to be nearby, since this was a small town. She then looked to her side and noticed the man sitting by the river. He looked….familiar. she slowly walked her way down the stairs, pointed her pistol at the man's head and spoke.

"...Adachi-san…"


End file.
